Nie wieder
by TheDarkAngelRisa
Summary: Stille. Eine unangenehme Stille. „Du hast geweint“, stellte er zu meiner Bestürzung fest. Aber recht hat er ja… (Dai x Sato)


_Titel: Nie wieder _

_Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa _

_Pairing: Daisuke/Satoshi _

_Teil: höchstwahrscheinlich 1/2 _

_Anmerkung: Ich habe diese FF vor vielleicht einem Jahr geschrieben, als mir mal schrecklich langweilig war ' Also es steckt nicht sonderlich viel Sinn dahinter, warum Dinge wie geschehen… Ich hab damals halt einfach drauf los geschrieben. '' Eigentlich meine erste – wenn auch ziemlich sinnlose – Fanfic!  
Na ja, vielleicht gefällt's ja doch wem!_

_  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Ich ging auf das große Schulgebäude zu, das vor mir empor ragte. Ich hatte noch einige Minuten Zeit, bis der Unterricht beginnt, doch diese Zeit nutzte ich zum Nachdenken. Was war in der letzten Zeit aus mir geworden? Es hat sich so viel verändert. Alles was um mich herum geschieht, hat sich verändert. Alles was in mir vorgeht, hat sich verändert. Er hat sich verändert. Hat er das wirklich? Hat sich wirklich alles geändert? Nein, nichts hat sich verändert ... Nur ich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich alles aus anderen Augen sehe. Doch tue ich das wirklich?Ich gehe den belebten Gang entlang. Es sind schon viele Schüler da, doch ich bemerke sie kaum. Er schwirrte die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf herum, wie ein Schmetterling, der den Ausgang nicht findet.  
Ich möchte, dass er geht, dass er endlich verschwindet, dass er aus meinen Gedanken geht. Nicht das es unangenehm wäre. Es stört mich nicht in diesem Sinne. Nur die Veränderung, die er damit anrichtet, stört mich. Sie zerstört. Niemand würde sie verstehen, diese Gefühle. Abnormal. Wie würde er reagieren? Würde es ihn überhaupt interessieren? Was würde er sagen oder würde er einfach an mir vorbeigehen? Würde er es vielleicht in sein Notizbuch schreiben? Ist es wirklich so belanglos für ihn? Wie lächerlich. Oder würde er mich auslachen? Sicher nicht. Ich habe ihn noch nie Lachen sehen. Warum lacht er nie?  
Auch wenn er nie lacht, hege ich diese Gefühle. Ich möchte ihn vergessen, ihn aus meinem Gedächtnis verdrängen. Doch wie soll ich das machen, wenn ich ihn jeden Tag in der Schule sehe, jeden Tag ihm ungewollt ... oder doch gewollt? ... nahe komme? Er ist wie eine Droge und jeder Tag verfalle ich ihr mehr. Man kommt von einer Droge nicht so leicht weg. Ob ich es überhaupt schaffen würde? Ob ich das überhaupt will? Er zieht mich immer mehr in seinen Bann. Wie schafft er das nur?  
Fragen über Fragen. Doch werde ich jemals eine Antwort auf all diese Fragen finden? Sie sind tief vergraben, wie Schätze, die am besten keiner finden soll. Warum sollte ich die Antwort besser nicht finden? Es wäre einfach besser. Für ihn und für mich. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum und plötzlich steht er vor mir. Ich schreckte erst einen Schritt zurück, doch dann beruhige ich mich wieder. Er mustert mich, denn ich kann seine Blicke überall auf meinem Körper spüren als würden sie brennen. Was will er von mir?  
Seine kühlen, blauen Augen schauen in die meinen. Ein Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter, doch ich kann seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen und möchte einfach weitergehen. Warum muss er mir jeden Tag über den Weg laufen und damit wieder einen Weg in meinen Kopf finden? Die klaffende Wunde nur noch größer machen?Es kamen mir wie Minuten vor, bis ich irgendeinen Laut von mir gab, der eigentlich „Guten Morgen" heißen sollte. Sein fragender Blick sagte mir, dass er mich nicht verstanden hatte. Deshalb wiederholte ich meine Worte zögernd: „Guten Morgen, Hi… Hiwatari." „Ich muss mit dir reden, Niwa." Oh nein, bitte nicht. Alles, nur das nicht! Ich kann es schon kaum ertragen, ihn zu sehen! Warum versteht er mich nicht?„Um was geht es denn?" Nein! Warum kann ich nicht einfach sagen, nein, ich habe gerade keine Zeit? Ich möchte nicht noch alles schlimmer machen. Er neigt seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als mustert er mich wieder. Ein paar Strähnen seines blauen Haares fallen ihm ins Gesicht. Es verleiht ihm etwas Außergewöhnliches. Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich einen zurück. Ich wollte ihm nicht noch unnötig näher kommen, nicht alles in mir noch schlimmer machen.Er ging immer weiter auf mich zu, bis hinter mir eine Wand kam und ich nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte. Unbehagen überkam mich, denn er nähert sich mir immer mehr. Was will er von mir, was geht hier vor? Bitte geh, Hiwatari, bitte geh! Doch er blieb, eine Hand links von mir an der Wand neben meinen Kopf gestützt, das Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich konnte seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, was mir erneut eine Gänsehaut verlieh und mein Herz begann gefährlich schnell zu schlagen und eine mir wohl bekannte Hitze breitete sich in mir aus.„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren", flüsterte er mir zu. Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen, musste meine Verwandlung verhindern und schlüpfte unter seinen Armen durch. „Ähm, entschuldige, aber ich muss noch was erledigen. Später vielleicht. Tschüss", stotterte ich und wollte schon losrennen, wenn mich eine Hand nicht am Arm festgehalten hätte. „Ich krieg dich schon noch … Dark", flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr und meine Augen weiteten sich schreckensweit. Woher wusste er das? Was soll ich tun? Ich überlegte, was ich sagen soll, doch das Problem war, dass er mein Zögern anscheinend falsch verstand und sich ein überlegenes und siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", versuchte ich mit so fester Stimme wie nur möglich zu sagen und so schnell ich konnte, riss ich mich von ihm los und rannte den Flur entlang, bis ich ins Klassenzimmer kam. Den ganzen Weg habe ich seine durchbohrende Blicke in meinem Nacken und sein Grinsen gespürt, was mir ein Unwohles Gefühl in der Magengegend aufsteigen ließ. Egal was er wusste… er wusste eindeutig zu viel.  
Reichlich erschöpft ließ ich mich auf meinem Platz zur Ruhe sinken. Mein Kopf dröhnte, und das machte ER nicht gerade einfacher. Immer wieder vernahm ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, wie unnormal ich doch sei.  
Was wollte Hiwatari von mir? Mir sagen, dass ich ein totaler Vollidiot bin? Wohl kaum, dass hätte er mir auch gleich sagen können. Außerdem hätte er dann Dark nicht erwähnt. Das schlimme an der ganzen Sache war, dass Hiwatari recht hatte. Dark. Warum bringt er nur so viele Probleme mit sich? Ich habe mir schon seit längerem darüber Gedanken gemacht, wann Hiwatari es raus findet.Vielleicht war das ganze ja eben so was wie ein Test. Er wollte wissen, wie ich darauf reagieren, wenn er Dark anspricht. So wie's aussieht habe ich mich sozusagen selbst in die Pfanne gehauen. Doch ich spüre, dass da mehr dahinter steckt.Warum können mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen? Erst Hiwatari und jetzt Dark, der mir ständig mit seinen Vorwürfen im Kopf rumhängt und so etwas daherlabert von „Hättest du dich halt mal nicht so auffällig verhalten!". Seine Stimme dröhnt ungewöhnlich laut in meinem Kopf und dazu Hiwataris letzten Worte. /Ich krieg dich schon noch … Dark!/ NEIN!!! Warum musstest ausgerechnet du es herausfinden, Hiwatari! Warum nur… /Ich krieg dich schon noch … Dark/„Daisuke Niwa!!!" Ich schrecke hoch als ich meinen Namen hörte und ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl überkam mich. „Wo? Wer? Was?", fragte ich und blickte um mich, bis ich meine Lehrerin mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck und den Armen in die Hüften gestemmt vor mir sah. Der Unterricht hat wohl anscheinend schon angefangen und ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich es nicht mitbekommen habe… wiedermal. Das passiert mir in letzter Zeit öfter. „Oh, ´tschuldigung", nuschelte ich und ich hörte ein paar Mädchen leise im Hintergrund kichern, was mir unweigerlich die Röte ins Gesicht trug.  
„Du bist in letzter Zeit wohl nicht gerade auf dem besten Stand, Niwa. Geht es dir nicht gut? Willst du dich kurz ins Krankenzimmer legen?" Wenigstens erkennt einer, dass es mir dreckig geht. Wie aufmerksam. Ha ha! Aber vielleicht konnte ich die Chance nutzen und in Ruhe etwas nachdenken.  
„Ja, wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, denn mir geht's in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht gut", sagte ich leise, was nicht einmal gelogen war.„Na, OK, dann geh mal und komm wieder in den Unterricht, wenn's dir besser geht. Soll jemand mitkommen?" „Nein, muss nicht sein, ich schaff das auch so." Das hat mir noch gefehlt, dass hier jetzt jemand Wache schiebt. Ich möchte jetzt endlich mal ein paar Minuten allein sein! Hoffentlich beruhigt das meinen Kopf. /Tse, als wenn dir das noch helfen würde!/ Lass das, Dark!Ich stand auf und verließ mit gesenktem Kopf den Raum. Die Blicke der anderen verfolgte mich bis zur Tür. Kurz bevor ich das Zimmer verließ hob ich meinem Blick und sah in Hiwataris Richtung. Auch er verfolgte jede meiner einzelnen Bewegungen mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Schnell drehte ich mich weg und schloss die Tür hinter mir.Warum ausgerechnet ich? Die Verzweiflung trieb mir fasst Tränen in die Augen, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Ich konnte jetzt nicht losheulen! Alles erschien mir wie ein Teufelskreis, aus dem ich nicht entrinnen konnte. Schon Dark allein war ein Problem genug. Jetzt auch noch Hiwatari und meine hoffnungslose Liebe zu ihm. Wie konnte ich mich nur in ihn verlieben? Einen JUNGEN! Und ich dachte doch, dass es Risa wäre, aber jedes mal in seiner Nähe habe ich das Gefühl, als wenn ich mich gleich verwandeln würde. Warum…?Ich kam am Krankenzimmer an, sagte der Schwester bescheid und legte mich hin. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht wieder unnötig in Gedanken verfallen. Ich dachte nur die ganze Zeit nach, weil ich hoffte auf eine Lösung zu treffen. Doch wie bitte soll man aufhören von einen auf den anderen Tag jemanden zu lieben? Wie soll man eine Person loswerden, die einem sozusagen in den Genen festgewachsen ist? Nur von fern bemerkte ich, dass die Krankenschwester den Raum verließ. Ja, lasst mich nur allein, lasst mich mit meinen Gedanken und meinem unnützen Dasein allein.Nun konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Stumme, sanfte Tränen liefen mir die Wange hinab bis sie aufs Kissen tropften. Ich rollte mich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind, das beschützt werden möchte, wehrlos den Gedanken und der Verzweiflung ausgesetzt. Ich kam mir so erbärmlich vor. Und in mir soll der große Meisterdieb Dark sein? Für einen Außenstehenden wohl unvorstellbar. Ich kann's ja selbst kaum glauben. Ich habe das Gefühl, man erwartet einfach zu viel von mir. Ich bin nicht so toll, wie alle glauben. Wie kommt Hiwatari nur auf mich? Habe ich mich wirklich so auffällig benommen? /Auffällig ist ja gar kein Ausdruck für dein Benehmen/Darks Stimmte ignorierend, bemerkte ich wie sich die Tür langsam öffnete und Hiwatari ins Zimmer kam. Nein, warum kommt er jetzt? Bitte geh! Ich will dich nicht sehen, möchte nicht meine Gedanken wieder auf dich lenken, wünsche mir einfach Ruhe! Bitte! Einfach nur Ruhe! Bevor er sich zu mir umdrehte, schloss ich meine Augen und stellte mich schlafend. Bitte denk einfach, dass ich schlafe und geh wieder! Doch nichts dergleichen tat er. Ich hörte, wie er möglichst leise auf mein Bett zu kam und sich auf den Stuhl neben mir setzte. Was will er hier? Plötzlich fühlte ich eine leicht kühle Hand auf meiner Stirn. Ich zuckte durch die plötzliche Berührung zusammen, da mir nur allzu sehr bewusst war, dass es Hiwatari war.„Nein!" Ein ungewolltes Wimmern entfloh mir meiner Kehle. Er ließ mich sofort wieder los und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Du hast leichtes Fieber. Sahst auch nicht sonderlich gut aus in den letzten Tagen." Stille. Eine unangenehme Stille. „Du hast geweint", stellte er zu meiner Bestürzung fest. Aber recht hat er ja… Doch anstatt darauf einzugehen sagte ich einfach: „Was willst du hier?" „Die Lehrerin hat mich geschickt, weil sie sichergehen wollte, dass dir nichts passiert", antwortete er schlicht und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ich unterbrach ihn mit schwacher Stimme. „Bitte geh." Leicht öffnete ich meine Augen um seine Reaktion zu sehen, doch er blieb weiter ausdruckslos und starrte mich einfach nur an.Mir wurde warm, doch ich hoffte, dass es nur vom Fieber war. Ein Hustanfall überkam mich und er sprang auf um mir zu helfen, doch ich wehrte mit einer Hand ab. Obwohl es für mich schier unmöglich vorkam, wollte ich aufstehen und einfach weglaufen. Wollte diese wunderschönen blauen Augen nicht mehr sehen, die mich leicht besorgt musterten. Besorgt? Nein, Hiwatari machte sich doch nur Gedanken um Dark. Ich war ihm so egal wie der Wetterbericht vom 28. August vor 45 Jahren. Ich musste über diese Vorstellung grinsen, doch dieses Grinsen war von Schmerz durchzogen. Seelischer Schmerz. Das Hiwatari mich noch nicht für verrückt erklärt hat?Unvorstellbare Schmerzen breiteten sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus, doch ich wollte trotzdem aufstehen. Alles erschien so hoffnungslos. Langsam setzte ich mich auf.„Leg dich wieder hin", waren die einfachen Worte von Hiwatari, doch ich wollte mich nicht hinlegen. Ich wollte weg, einfach nur weg. In meine Träume entschwinden, wo ich mir ein angenehmes Leben erhoffte. Ein Leben mit ihm. Satoshi Hiwatari.Ich frage mich, wie ich es geschafft habe, mich auf die Füße zu stellen. So schwach kam ich mir im Moment vor. So unglaublich schwach. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen und ich wollte ihm gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen.Nun versuchte er mich mit sanfter Gewalt wieder aufs Bett zu drücken, doch ich wehrte mich. Ich wollte ihn nicht spüren. Seine sanfte Haut, die jedes Mal brennende Spuren auf der meinen hinterließ.  
„NEIN!", schrie ich. „Hiwatari, bitte lass mich!" Und seltsamer Weise ließ er von mir ab. Wir standen uns gegenüber. Ich keuchte vor Anstrengung, denn das Atmen viel mir schwer und Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn. „Bitte …" wimmerte ich und erneut schossen mir Tränen in die Augen.  
„Was ist mit dir los, Niwa?", fragte er leise. Sein Augen sprachen von leichtem Entsetzten und Besorgtheit. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, wie er mich ansah, da ich wusste, dass alles so hoffnungslos war.  
Ich dreht mich Richtung Tür und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ich fühlte mich so erschöpft und konnte nur noch seine ungläubigen Blicke im Nacken spüren. Er versuchte erst gar nicht mich aufzuhalten. Dafür war ich ihm dankbar. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden mir zu einer Qual, die ich noch nie gespürt hatte. Dark schrie, was ich denn nur für Blödsinn mache, doch ich nahm es kaum wahr. Die Umgebung vor meinen Augen verschwamm kurz.Als ich an der Tür ankam, drehte ich mich trotz Widerwillen meines Unterbewusstsein noch einmal zu ihm um und sah, dass er immer noch wie erstarrt dastand, mit seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen, die mich immer noch ungläubig anguckten. Er sah so schön aus. Erneute Hitze schoss in mir hoch.  
Nein, ich wollte mich nicht verwandeln! Nie wieder! Nicht vor seinen Augen! „NEIN!", schrie ich laut, als wenn mir das weiterhelfen könnte und presste eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo mein Herz lag, das im Moment raste, als wäre es einen Zweitausend-Meter-Lauf gerannt. „NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!", schrie ich immer wieder. Ich fühlte, wie ich auf die Knie zusammensackte und sah noch, wie Hiwatari auf mich zu gerannt kam um mich aufzuheben, zu stützen. Doch ich wehrte mich immer noch und konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, die Hiwatari zu mir sagte. Ich wollte mich wehren, wollte nicht in seine Nähe, wollte nicht, dass er mich berührte, wollte nur noch weg, wollte alles vergessen. Ihn vergessen, Dark vergessen, mich vergessen… Ich war so schwach, dass ich in seinen Armen zusammenbrach und mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, obwohl ich doch weg wollte. Ich wollte doch gehen! Warum habe ich es noch nicht getan! Warum nur? „Warum?", flüsterte ich und sah ihm aus fiebrigen Augen in die seinen. Ich hob meine Hand um ihn an der Wange zu berühren. Obwohl ich mir doch verbot, ihn zu berühren, so konnte ich auch nicht widerstehen. Doch als wenn ich mich daran erinnert hätte, so zuckte ich zurück, als wenn mich jemand beobachten würde, der sah, dass ich etwas unerlaubtes tat. Es war ja auch nicht erlaubt. Ich konnte wahrnehmen, dass er meinen Namen flüsterte. Es klang so schön, wenn er es sagte. Wie gern würde ich noch andere Worte von ihm hören… Das Aussprechen meines Namens gab mir Hoffnung. „Hiwatari", sagte ich so leise, dass ich nur hoffen konnte, dass er mich noch versteht. Erneute Hitze, erneut dieses Schwindelgefühl. „Ich… ich … lie…", waren meine letzten, wenn auch unvollendeten Worte, bevor ich noch einmal in seine momentan so warmen Augen blickte, bevor ich noch einmal sachte lächelte, bevor mir eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über meine feuchte Wange bahnte und bevor mich eine Schwärze umgab, die ich als undurchdringlich empfand._OK, das war's erstmal.  
Fortsetzung?  
Wenn ja, dann gibt's nur noch einen Teil… nicht sonderlich berauschend… aber wer Interesse hat, sagt bescheid.  
Bye bye Risa _


End file.
